Koniko and Gaara: her flame burns brightest
by kanathekiller574
Summary: what happens when a young girl walks into the sand with a secret holding her back.


Hi so since i'v bin editing a lot of bases of my oc koniko so i thought i would write out her story and just to be clear on this i am paranoid that someone will steel my story for they'er own so please don't do it, also please don't steel my character's physical and mental health or appearance please. This is also a gaara x oc story (or fanfiction) so if you don't like, don't read please.

(this means that i am talking or explaining something)  
example... (ha don't be a idiot kankuro)

~character's name-this means that the character that's name came before is thinking~ example... ~temari- this is so exciting~

"this means that a character is talking"  
example... "kankuro you perv!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A young girl stumbled into the land hidden in the sand, hardly walking.  
Blood dripping from her head and all over her exhausted body, staining her cloths.  
There were six guards watching the perimeter of the sand village.  
One of them spotted the young wobbling girl, and yelled as if to scare the girl "Hey you! who are you, and what is your business in the hidden sand!" The other guards looked at the girl, and they noticed that she was covered in blood from head to toe.  
The girl looked up but no answer "well!" the guard said waiting for a reply, but still he did not receive one.  
two of the other guards jumped down from they'er posts and started walking carefully towards the now frightened girl, and as they got closer to her they noticed that her headband said she was from the land hidden in the rain.( oh yeah i made this up but the sand and the rain are at war, sort of the rain has bin threatening to wadge war on the sand)  
then the guard spoke again "are you gonna answer me ya little br-" but he was cut off by the loud thumping sound of the girl collapsing .  
the two other guards ran to her, and carefully picked her up but as soon as one of them did, she screamed and her eyes shot open like a bullet out of a gun. she pushed the two guards with the strength she had then got up and ran as fast as she could, but foolishly she ran towards the entrance of the sand village. she closed her eyes, and still did not stop until her legs gave way to the pressure. she opened her eyes, and got up slowly. she found that everyone that was around her was staring at her and the way she was staring back it looked like she new these eyes, these eyes of hatred, revulsion, and remorse.

The girl snapped out of it and she watched as some of the villagers made a circle around her. They all looked angry but scared at the same time. Then a tall man yelled in a angry voice "She's from the rain, she's here to kill the Kazekage. Get her before she gets away." Then all the villagers picked up rocks and started throwing them at the girl. But the girl made no effort to try and run. So the stones hit her all over, she eventually collapsed from her legs being hit hard, she hit the ground with a bang to her head.

In the Kazekage tower, Gaara finishes his last bit of paperwork before going home for the night. Kankuro and Temari sat on the bench waiting for him. Gaara finished his work quickly, he then sat back in his chair tired from all the paperwork.  
"Finally, you know its not fair, we never have sibling time anymore" Kankuro said pouting. "Kankuro you know Gaara's the Kazekage, and a Kazekage's work always comes first" Temari said making Kankuro sulk. Gaara looked out the big window behind his desk. He looked around his wonderful village, and saw three kids playing jump rope. Then he looked a the entrance of the village and saw the young girl getting hit by the rocks. "Hun, guys come over here" he called to his fighting siblings. Kankuro and Temari walked over to the window and saw the girl. Just then Baki ran into Gaara's office. "Lord Kazekage Gaara the sand has bin infiltrated a rain ninja, she's a young girl but she's already half dead and shouldn't be that much of a problem" Baki said kneeling down in front of Gaara's desk. "So she's a rain ninja eh, wow unexpected" Kankuro said imagining how long she's lasted. "If they keep that up they'll kill her" Temari said in a caring voice. Just then Gaara got up out of his seat and started walking out of the room. "Gaara where are you going" Temari said confused. "To do my job" gaara said leaving the room full of confused faces.

The young girl squealed in pain as she laid on the sand covered ground. "Ha, this will finished her off" A young Shinobi said taking out a handful of Shuriken (ninja stars). "Hold it" A deep voice said. The villagers turned to see Gaara staring at them furiously. "L'Lord K'Kazek'kage" The young Shinobi said shaking. "Put those away, boy" Gaara said in a angry tone. "Y'Yes sir" The Shinobi replied. Gaara walked up to the crying girl and held out his hand to help her up. The girl looked at him and grabbed his hand. The girl stood up wobbly. 


End file.
